


Wedding Ceremony

by Jus_ad_bellum



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jus_ad_bellum/pseuds/Jus_ad_bellum
Summary: 预警：硬核骨科，有互攻，有未成年性行为描写





	Wedding Ceremony

艾登把盘子端上来，摘掉“可以带着去守门的”厨房手套。索尔根把榨汁机洗干净。两个人坐在桌子旁边坐下继续争论北英格兰和德国西部的口音哪个比较难懂。  
午餐将近结束的时候话题转移到了他们的第一次。

“太搞笑了，你和朗斯签下合同，我马上坐火车去看你，应该是在春天，肯定是在春天，我还从街边的小姑娘那里给你买了花。结束之后我问你，是和未成年人做爱比较过分还是和亲弟弟做爱比较过分。你回答和死敌俱乐部比较过分。”  
艾登把最后一块披萨戳到自己盘子里，“我还是不喜欢他们的腌黄瓜……”  
索尔根的表情充满疑惑，掺杂着一点不成形的恼怒。  
“怎么了，你不记得了？我说错了？”

索尔根当然记得，艾登来看他的时候还没有搬家，依旧住在不算大的公寓，收拾了一半的东西让一些房间格外空旷，另一些过分拥挤。花瓶已经收起来了，白色的玫瑰只好插在水杯里。他们坐在露天的阳台吃早午餐，法国的四月乍暖还寒，街上到处都是穿浅色连衣裙的少女。艾登从牛皮纸袋里拿出牛角包，之后是蛋挞，再之后是蔓越莓的马卡龙，最后是润滑剂和避孕套。“你想试试全套吗？”艾登问他，然后他们就拥抱着跌倒在地毯上，他咬破了艾登的嘴角。  
这个过程比想象中要顺利。艾登的第一位教练曾经说过，我没有什么可以教给他的，他什么都会。  
没错，他什么都会。  
最开始的时候当然非常痛，两个人都是。艾登没办法放松，他努力平缓呼吸，胸腔却不受控制，剧烈而快速地起伏。索尔根不能找到合适的角度，比起被包裹的快感更多的是被挤压的痛觉。他们重新扩张了一次，期间两个人不约而同地感到好笑，以至于差点进行不下去。传教士体位比想象中要困难，索尔根尝试了俯卧撑，跪坐和蹲，最后发现站在床边更可行。而骑乘意外地简单，艾登自己寻找角度滑下去，索尔根撑起上半身舔掉他胸前的汗水。

但是。  
“我觉得这不是第一次。”  
艾登咬掉了披萨的尖角，索尔根看不懂他是怎样用舌头把芝士卷起来的，“你觉得第一次是你刚去法国的时候，14岁还是15岁，我和里尔签合同那次？”他的声音和食物混合在一起，但索尔根还是在含糊不清里面分辨出了小事何足挂齿的意味。  
“难道不是吗？”他拿起杯子喝干净了里面的橘子汁，艾登把自己的杯子推过来，他又推回去。

当然是那一次。  
他在艾登的床上醒来，被游戏手柄和零食包装袋遮住的夜光闹钟指向凌晨三点。对于两腿之间微凉而潮湿的感觉，他没有特别惊异，他们的父母足够开明，学校足够负责，周围都是踢足球的同龄男孩子，梦遗就是生理常识和球员通道里闹哄哄的玩笑话。他甚至不打算把艾登喊起来，哥哥的内裤在衣柜的大抽屉里面可以随便翻一条换上。  
艾登看见弟弟大半夜洗内裤也没有感到惊讶，他故作老成地拍了拍对方的肩膀，“恭喜你，男人。”  
但是索尔根僵住了。他对着水龙头和洗衣皂绞尽脑汁也想不起来的春梦突然变得生动起来，他没有梦见封面女郎，借橡皮的前桌，拉拉队卷头发的队长，拥抱庆祝的队友或者更为虚无缥缈的某个性感模型。他梦见自己和艾登之间琐碎的，日常的，平淡无奇的，数量远远超过爸爸妈妈基利安总和的，随机落在脸颊鼻尖额头或者嘴角的亲吻。  
可能是还没有彻底睡醒，可能是梦和现实的界限太模糊，也可能是艾登对他说的话让人想到成熟、责任和爱情。他拉住打算回去继续睡觉的艾登，准确地亲吻了对方的嘴唇。  
艾登看起来有点惊讶，虽然只是有点。

索尔根没想到自己能这么高兴。他为自己让艾登惊讶而高兴。  
艾登总是最折腾的那个，不论是在家里，在学校还是在球队，他的鬼点子和他的脚法一样高明。和你哥哥玩总是很开心，索尔根的朋友曾经对他说，整个下午都在没完没了地笑，只要艾登开口，只要他动一动手指，总有那么些好玩的事情发生。  
后来索尔根发现不止如此，在这个和所有人滚成一团的艾登后面，还有一个不动声色的艾登，不会因为圣诞节而格外高兴；不会因为被批评而格外难过；有人说他是个天才，他回答没错，我的确是；有人说他应该尽快去西班牙或者英格兰，他一笑置之。似乎这个世界上没有他意料之外的惊喜或者惊吓，如果有，也被他像停球一样漂亮地接住，然后丢在脚下。  
艾登总是游刃有余地耽于享乐。

这一次，他突然感受到了一点不一样的东西。艾登也不总是游刃有余，至少自己可以让惊讶，哪怕只有眨眼的功夫。

那个时候他比艾登稍矮，体格上没什么差异，两个半大的男孩，透过浴室明亮过头的镜子，盯着对方的眼睛。  
索尔根受到鼓舞，他第二次亲吻过去，依旧没有被推开。  
第三次的时候他们都张开了嘴，牙齿磕到一起的滋味不好受，酸涩感顺着面部神经传导到太阳穴。但用舌头探索对方的口腔非常有趣，让索尔根想起前些年他们还在换牙，时常用手指检查对方的牙齿的松动程度。  
两个人都气喘吁吁，脖子和脸通红一片，像刚刚从训练场回来。索尔根低着头喘气，眼睛失神地盯着另一个人松垮垮的睡裤和大腿。  
过了好一会，他抬起头盯着艾登的眼睛，向前走了走，两个人的小腿挨到一起，他用左手揽住艾登的肩膀，对方以为他想要一个拥抱，正要张开手臂。他把右手伸进艾登的睡裤。  
他对艾登的惊讶和恍惚感到满足。

“行吧。”艾登把手中的披萨全部塞进嘴里，脸颊鼓鼓的，一般情况下，索尔根会趁这个机会不痛不痒地嘲笑他两句，但今天没有，两个人都保持安静，艾登喝掉杯子里剩余的饮料。

 

“你肯定不是在纠结第一次这件事。”艾登关上洗碗机的门，紧接着索尔根被扔进沙发里。他抱怨了很多次艾登家的沙发太过柔软，对腰部肌肉有害，但这一次他觉得还好。

艾登撑在他身上，等着他的答案。  
索尔根无从开口。

这个疑惑一直存在，从第一次接吻，第一次射在对方手里，第一次为对方口交，第一次插入，一起到伦敦他又马上离开，他进入国家队，他转会门兴，第一次共同首发，第一次接受采访，第一次在赛场拥抱。他想知道，如果他不是家里第二个孩子，如果他们的年龄差不是两年，如果他不喜欢足球，如果他进不了大名单，如果艾登更早遇到某个法国人，某个西班牙人，某个讲荷兰语的比利时人，他们会不会只剩下血缘关系，那种不会让艾登感到惊讶的血缘关系。

艾登耐心地和他僵持着，趁着他走神飞快亲吻左边的睫毛。  
索尔根最终摇了摇头。

 

但艾登显然没有放弃。

索尔根刚刚从浴室出来就被扑倒在床上。他看到枕头旁边的润滑剂和避孕套，又是这种游刃有余的状态。

“如果，我不是你的弟弟……”索尔根艰难地措辞。他用肘关节把上半身支撑起来，然后靠在枕头上。  
艾登耐心地听着，但不动声色地皱起眉头，眉骨之间是很标志性的那条痕迹。

索尔根感觉词不达意，“或者说，如果我们是普通的那种兄弟……”  
艾登凑近了一点，然后突然直起身子。

“你觉得这样不好。”这是一个陈述句。或者说是被压抑的问句。  
艾登已经展开眉头，甚至嘴角带笑。  
但是索尔根突然确信，14岁的时候他没有记错，艾登真的有过一脸惊讶和手足无措，那不是浴室镜里折射出了幻象。  
这个在国王面前挤眉弄眼，在斯坦福桥呼风唤雨的艾登•阿扎尔，比利时的国家队队长，切尔西的头号球星，还是会因为他的弟弟感到恐慌。

那个疑惑大概永远都没办法解答。他没办法15岁就到国家队，也不能按照心意留在伦敦，他们一起从皇家布雷恩来到图比斯，却分别去了里尔和斯朗。  
他开玩笑地问过艾登，自己是不是他最偏爱的弟弟。艾登一脸严肃地回答他没有，在他眼里索尔根和基利安，和伊森都一样。至于球场上，他自己也能看出来彼此的默契程度比不上磨合五六年的老队友。  
但至少，只有他一个人，还能见到慌乱的艾登，哪怕只有眨眼的功夫。

“当然不是，”索尔根从枕头上起身，“我只是在想如果没有索尔根这个弟弟，你会和谁在一起。”

这个答案依旧语焉不详，但是艾登明白了。  
他把索尔根按在床上，吮吸他的喉结“队友”，用牙尖擦过乳头“情人”，轻轻地亲吻了一下肋骨“弟弟”，舌头顺着腹肌的纹理一路向下“朋友”，最后含住他的阴茎“索尔根”。

上一次做爱还是欧国联输给瑞士。自己梅开二度被连扳五球的滋味实在是不好受。回到酒店他们彼此不说一句话，甚至不明原因地压抑着呻吟，艾登直接把他摔在床上，扩张非常潦草，被进入的时候，他抓过艾登的手掌咬在嘴里。  
这一次他用低吼回应艾登的冲撞，像受伤的野兽重返草原，或者第一次听到回应的鲸歌。

按计划是一轮结束的。  
终场变中场是由于花洒下艾登扭来扭去的屁股。

索尔根没什么别的意思，他就是顺手拍了一下，不轻不重，红印持续了不到半分钟。  
然而艾登扭过头一本正经地说，“请您不要惩罚我。”  
25年，四分之一个世纪，索尔根觉得自己还是没有穷尽艾登的潜力。  
他知道关于艾登屁股的讨论，互联网上的和朋友之间的，但一直没有在意。艾登后来解释这是因为索尔根自己也有一个美妙的屁股，所以对他心生嫉妒。  
他没想到手感可以这么好。  
而口感也可以更好。

在某一个脆弱的临界点，水果达到成熟趋近腐烂，石榴迸发出紫红色的汁水，葡萄即将炸裂，名字好听的莓子甜得发腻，无花果支离破碎。这一切只需要牙齿，甚至嘴唇，甚至舌尖。  
所有的审美都消解在人类对性，对繁殖的原始本能面前，肉欲就是艺术本身。文字没有含义，语言没有含义，声音没有含义，只有肉体记忆才值得信赖。人类的源头来自不分黑白不辨善恶的伊甸园。

 

索尔根醒过来的时候已经完全天黑了，大概两三秒之后，适应了黑暗的眼睛可以大体分辨出家具的剪影。他听了一会艾登的呼吸声，突然萌发出某些冲动，比如啃咬他的后颈，亲吻他的耳廓或者舔舐他的颈动脉。但事实上，除了用鼻尖体会对方发梢带来的轻微刺痒感，他什么都没有做。

一些之前的事情随机地跳到脑子里。  
比如索尔根曾经怀疑自己对艾登投射了某种雏鸟情节。但是他的童年拥有充足的父爱和母爱，在学校和球队没有经历过霸凌，艾登只比他年长两岁多一点，是那种爱玩爱闹和他一起摸爬滚打的哥哥，实在不算鸡妈妈的合适人选。  
比如之前的夏天。非常偶尔的，他们会避开爱琴海上的私人邮轮或者南太平洋名字古怪的小岛，回到拉卢维耶尔或者布雷恩-勒孔泰的某栋不起眼的老房子。比利时不算太热，但是在傍晚做爱还是会汗流浃背。有时候他们什么都不做，只是并排躺在床上，他的左脚钩住艾登的右腿。就像在摇篮里，在婴儿床里，或者在露营的帐篷里。他们都确信对方刚才睡着了而自己没有。  
比如他当然享受血缘关系带来的便利，比利时的任何活动里随心所欲地做连体婴儿，混合使用彼此的行李箱，在所有的镜头前随意挥霍亲吻拥抱。他们甚至有国家队比赛日限定床上称呼，除了艾登和哥哥之外还可以喊队长。

过了不短的时间，索尔根才意识到两个人可能是横在床上，至少也是斜对角。他的左臂以某个奇怪的弧度伸过头顶，一半压在枕头下面，一半悬在半空中。而夹在两个人中间的右臂已经完全失去知觉。他小心翼翼地活动了一下肩膀，在被子里面反复伸屈手指缓解酸涩。  
艾登向另外一侧蹭了蹭，还没有醒过来的迹象。被吵到的可能性很小，也许是暖气太足，两个人藏在被子里的地方都是稍有薄汗。把被子踢开一点收效显著，艾登抖了抖肩膀，又向后靠近热源。  
索尔根突然想起来一件事，耐心地等了五六分钟，确定艾登再次呼吸平稳之后，悄悄地用手掌蹭过对方的侧腰再慢慢滑向小腹。“我觉得艾登真的胖了，”伊森前天在电话里对他讲，“但爸妈都不信。”现在可以确定，伊森说的一点没错。  
索尔根的指腹稍稍用力，令人愉快的柔软，还富有弹性，大概是藏在深处的肌肉，这和索尔根自己不一样，或者应该说和绝大多数足球运动员都不一样，这些年他已经听过太多次不需要健身房，享受美食，我的体型没有任何问题之类的句子，后面大都跟着巧克力，芝士或者汉堡之类的建议。  
他的拇指关节反复摩梭最后一根肋骨结束的位置，从坚硬到柔软之间来回切换，然后再用掌心悄悄地向下推进，感受一个微妙的弧度。脑海中突然跳出比不伦关系更逾矩的念头。

“嘿，”艾登迷迷糊糊地打掉他的手。  
“我们再也不能随便穿对方的衣服了。”  
“瞎说，从俄罗斯回去之后我还穿着你的球衣向你求婚。”  
“那已经是半年之前的事情。”  
“所以……以圣父圣灵圣子或者比利时法律的名义，我宣布你们正式结为合法夫妻，索尔根你现在可以亲吻艾登了。”  
END

穿着索尔根球衣求婚：https://ve.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_pbyvgbjnyx1s5w5mq.mp4


End file.
